


Wish

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little ficlet based on Dom's pic and how I'd like s2 to end





	

“Let me get this straight: I’m not dead because you were holding the spear when everyone was making their wishes?” 

“Yup.”

“Rip, you, Sara, and myself were all holding onto this thing to each hoping to re-write reality?”

“Yup.”

“Rip restored the timeline, Sara got Laurel back, and you got me.”

“Yup.”

“So what did I get in this new world?”

“No idea. Beer?” 

“Sure.” 

Mick grabbed two of the beers from the case,handing one of to his partner and sitting next to him on the table he had perched himself on. He took a sip before spitting it out, a disgusted look on his face. 

“I hate warm beers. Why don’t we have a fridge in this place.”

“You’re joking, right?”

His partner leaned over and touched the rim of his beer, a thick frost pouring from and covering the bottle. Mick blinked in shock, eye wide as he stared at his partner. 

“You look surprised.”

“I think I just figured what 2013 you wished for.”


End file.
